Dulce Tentacion
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Eren es salvado por Levi, pero realmente esta a salvo? LevixEren, yaoi, rape, shota
**Dulce Tentación**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hajime Isayama *-***

 **Capitulo 1: Salvación o Condena?**

Eren dio un suspiro cuando por fin termino de limpiar una de las habitaciones del castillo, esta era la que faltaba y se había asegurado de dejarlo todo impecable para que el capitán no lo volviera a hacer limpiarla, después de todo era un maniático de la pulcritud.

-Terminaste de limpiar esta habitación?- Eren dio un saltito por el susto.

-Si!, ya termine Heichou!- dijo rápidamente haciendo el saludo.

El muchacho siguió con los ojos al capitán que se paseaba por la habitación vigilando que todo estuviese como a él le gusta, impecable, preguntándose si lo haría limpiar nuevamente o no, tragando saliva cuando el hombre mayor paso un dedo por debajo de una mesa en busca de suciedad.

-No está mal mocoso- dijo finalmente a lo que Eren sonrió aliviado –Pero todavía te queda una tarea más, ve a cortar las enredaderas que están empezando a cubrir las murallas del castillo-

-Qué?, pero Heichou esta era mi última tarea…-

-Y?-

-Nada señor, iré enseguida- dijo derrotado, yéndose de la habitación.

Fue un incrédulo al pensar que con eso iba a terminar sus tareas, se lamento mentalmente el castaño mientras se dirigía a la pequeña bodega en el exterior del castillo que era donde almacenaban herramientas y cosas por el estilo; cuando llego, Eren cogió una hoz y se fue con esta al sector donde deberían estar las malezas y prefirió limpiar nuevamente la habitación a esto, habían muchas cubriendo la muralla y también parte del suelo, esto iba a tomar tiempo, se lamento el niño encaminándose hacia las enredaderas, comenzando a quitarlas del muro y para su sorpresa está más duras de lo que se veían a simple vista, sin lugar a dudas esto le iba a tomar algo de tiempo.

Ya estaba terminando su trabajo y aunque estaba exhausto, no podía retroceder, un poco más y terminaba, pensó ansioso estirando sus brazos, ya que su espalda le había comenzado a doler pero lo que Eren no se percato fue de una hiedra se arrastraba silenciosamente por el suelo y en un rápido movimiento se enrollo en el tobillo del chico, halando de este, provocando que cayera al suelo, Eren rápidamente agarro la hoz que se le había caído cuando la planta comenzó a arrastrarlo y la corto, zafándose con éxito pero antes que se parase, otras hiedras mas vinieron y lo tomaron de sus cuatro extremidades, elevándolo en el aire a lo que el trato de luchar contra ellas sin éxito alguno; un par de hiedras mas se metieron por debajo de la polera de Eren y se enrollaron en su pezones, mientras que otras le bajaban los pantalones al muchacho, enrollándose alrededor de su miembro, provocando que un gemido involuntario saliera de sus labios, una de estas hiedras aprovecho y se metió en la boca del chico, a lo que este enseguida quiso morderla pero el sabor repugnante de esta provoco que desistiera y siguiese forcejeando en un intento de zafarse, porque a él siempre tenían que pasarles cosas malas?!, gritaba en su mente el chico al sentir como su camisa era rota por otras hiedras. El castaño gimió contra la hiedra en su boca cuando llego al clímax y se corrió, manchando a la hiedra que lo masturbaba, esta se desenrollo de su miembro y se deslizo hacia su parte trasera a lo que Eren abrió sus ojos como platos cuando sintió su propio semen mojar su entrada, acaso esa hiedra pensaba meterse por allí?!, así que sin importarle nada mordió la hiedra que tenía en la boca y la escupió, aprovechando que ahora podía hablar para gritar sin importarle que lo vieran en esta situación.

-Que alguien me ayude!, po…-

Nuevamente otra hiedra se introdujo en su boca y lo acallo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al imaginar que sería violado por una planta, apretando sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió nuevamente la hiedra en su entrada, pero antes de que se metiese, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, enseguida abrió sus ojos solo para ver que todas las hiedras eran cortadas y caían al suelo inmóviles, recogiéndose las restantes y alejándose del lugar, Eren de inmediato sonrió feliz al ver que lo habían salvado y no era más ni menos que el capitán; Levi aterrizo en el suelo y enterró las espadas en este, mirando fijamente por el lugar de donde habían venido aquellas hiedras, luego de asegurarse que se habían ido, volvió su vista a Eren, el cual yacía prácticamente desnudo en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ser salvado, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se borro y su rostro se volvió rojo puro al recordar que estaba desnudo, por lo que cruzo de inmediato sus piernas para tapar sus partes y bajo sus manos, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual nuevamente con el pelinegro el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Eren era… totalmente adorable, pensó a la vez que sus ojos viajaban por sus largas y delgadas piernas, subiendo por su torso levemente formado, ya que era un niño solamente, hasta llegar a su rostro que lo hacía ver sumamente adorable tan ruborizado que estaba, se veía tan indefenso y débil, recordando que al llegar estaba capturado entre esas hiedras sin poder hacer nada; de forma inmediata su entrepierna cobro vida y chaqueo la lengua a causa de la reacción que causaba en su persona el mocoso.

-Estas bien mocoso?- le pregunto agachándose junto a él.

-S… si!, gracias Heichou!, si no fuera por usted yo… esas hiedras…- Eren no sabía que palabras escoger –Ah!-

Eren había chillado cuando fue tumbado por los hombros por Levi, observándolo estático por la repentina acción, el pelinegro metió una de sus rodillas entre las del muchacho y las abrió, mirándolo desde arriba satisfecho, a lo que Eren inmediatamente trato de cubrirse pero Levi lo tomo de las muñecas y las puso a cada lado de su cabeza.

-No me vea!- chillo avergonzado –Suélteme Heichou!-

-Posees un cuerpo muy excitante… quizás es porque eres un mocoso- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a Eren.

-Que va a hacer?!, no!- corrió su rostro a un lado avergonzado.

-Tsk- agarro con una de sus manos las muñecas de Eren y las puso por encima de su cabeza mientras que con su mano libre lo agarraba de la barbilla para que lo mirase –Te he salvado, tienes que agradecérmelo de alguna forma-

Sin darle tiempo para responder, tomo posesión de los labios del chico, a lo que este abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Levi le había dado su primer beso!, un hombre!, si se lo hubieran dicho jamás se lo hubiesen creído, acaso Heichou era… no!, imposible!, y aunque lo fuera él no era gay de todos modos!, pensaba Eren con sus ojos apretados y tratando de correr el rostro para que dejase de besarlo sin lograr éxito alguno. Levi bajo su mano hasta el miembro del otro y le dio un apretón, provocando que Eren abriese su boca en el gritito ahogado que dio, aprovechando esa instancia para introducir su lengua en la boca del chico y explorar cada rincón de esta, a lo que el castaño luchaba con la suya para sacarla con algo de torpeza, ya sea por el nerviosismo y miedo o su inexperiencia.

-Hei… chou… nh…-

Levi agarro un trozo de la ropa destrozada de Eren y con esta amarro sus muñecas con fuerza, sentándose arriba del niño para que no escapara, Eren lo miraba desde abajo con miedo, muchas preguntas se pasaban por su mente, no sabía que quería hacer el capitán con el pero en su subconsciente si sabia pero se negaba a creerlo, y si llegaba a ello… él quizás se convertiría en titán aunque luego tendiese que lidiar con las consecuencias si eso no conllevara una muerte segura, recordando las palabras que Levi le decía siempre, después de todo, el estaba bajo su cargo.

-Heichou que está haciendo?-

-Acaso no es obvio?, me aseguro de que no escapes- dijo abriéndose la camisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Qu… que planea hacer?- Eren trago saliva, mirando unos momentos el torso musculoso y bien formado del capitán que nunca había visto, sonrojándose más –Porque se está desvistiendo?-

-No sabía que fueses tan tonto mocoso- dejo caer saliva sobre sus dedos.

El sonrojo de Eren se volvió más intenso al ver la acción de su capitán, aunque era hombre aquello le pareció… excitante?, es decir, siempre encontró al capitán Levi un hombre bien parecido pero jamás se imagino en una situación como esta con él; Eren dirigió sus manos atadas hacia la mano del capitán recientemente ensalivada que bajaba en un intento de frenarla pero rápidamente la otra mano del capitán la detuvo y volvió a subirla sobre su cabeza a la vez que se posicionaba entre las piernas del muchacho, el cual se sobresalto al sentir los dedos mojados de Levi en su entrada, donde anteriormente había acariciado aquella hiedra y enseguida entendió lo que el capitán quería hacer con él, pero antes de que protestara, un dedo fue ingresado en su interior haciendo que apretase los dientes, se sentía sumamente incomodo con aquel dedo en su interior y más cuando este empezó a moverse, siendo acompañado con otro más luego de unos momentos, enviándole una corriente de dolor por su columna vertebral que lo hizo apretar mas sus dientes.

-Duele Heichou!, sáquelos por favor!- pidió mirando en dirección a la mano que tenía en su trasero.

Levi solo le dio una mirada y en vez de sacar los dedos, ingreso un tercero que hizo gritar a Eren y que unas lagrimitas se asomaran en sus ojos, le dolía, sentía una punzada de dolor constante en su ano cada vez que el capitán movía sus dedos, por lo que empezó a remover su cuerpo en un intento de escapar de la intromisión de estos, escucho a Levi chasquear la lengua molesto y agacho su rostro hasta el pecho de Eren, en donde capturo uno de sus pezones y empezó a torturarlo con sus dientes y lengua, repitiendo la misma acción con el otro, mirando hacia arriba al chico menor que tenía sus ojos llorosos y estaba sonrojado, maldición porque era tan adorable?, se repitió mentalmente el pelinegro mordiendo con más fuerza el pezón, logrando que de este saliese sangre y con ello Eren nuevamente gritase.

-Duele!, por favor deténgase Heichou!-

El hombre mayor lamio la sangre de la tetilla del muchacho y se irguió, sacando sus dedos del interior del niño, obteniendo una mueca de dolor por parte de este pero también un suspiro, el cual pensaba que por fin se había detenido pero eso no era el hecho, eso lo comprobó cuando vio a Levi desabrochándose el cinturón sin dejar de mirarlo hacia abajo, un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral y preso del pánico se volteo, quedando boca abajo para poder escapar más fácilmente pero antes de que pudiese, la mano del capitán se poso sobre su nuca y lo empujo hacia abajo, estremeciéndose cuando sintió algo duro y cálido meterse entre sus muslos.

-Quédate quieto mocoso- le dijo contra la concha de su oreja.

La mano que lo sostenía de su nuca, se traslado a su hombro para empujarlo hacia abajo y que nuevamente no escapase, a lo que Eren de inmediato miro por sobre su hombro para cerciorar sus dudas de lo que creía que era lo que estaba en sus muslos, abriendo sus ojos horrorizado al comprobarlas, era el miembro del capitán, acaso pensaba… no!, no iba a caer!, era demasiado grande para él!, lo iba a romper antes que nada!, pensaba al borde del pánico Eren.

-No!, Heichou por favor no lo haga!, deténgase!, Heichou!, no!-

Levi no dijo nada y con su mano libre agarro su miembro, dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada del muchacho que abrió sus ojos a mas no poder cuando sintió la punta del pene de Levi en su entrada, haciendo presión en esta hasta que ingreso y no se quedo hasta allí sino que siguió metiéndose con pasmosa lentitud sintiendo como su interior era completado por la virilidad del pelinegro, el cual tenía la mandíbula apretada para no soltar algún sonido, ya que el interior del mocoso era muy apretado y cálido, envolvía su polla de una manera exquisita, así que de un solo movimiento termino de meterse completamente dentro de Eren, poniéndole una mano en la boca para acallar el grito desgarrador que dio al ser penetrado completamente; Levi mordió su hombro con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para sacarle sangre, ya que no quería correr riesgos, y luego lamio la mordida, podía sentir las lagrimas del niño mojarle la mano y como sus músculos interiores lo apretaban como si quisiera estrangularle el miembro. Luego de unos momentos, salió de su interior con lentitud para volver a meterse dentro del, ganando otro grito por parte del muchacho que fue acallado por su mano, y así empezó con un suave vaivén, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del placer que sentía en estos momentos, el interior del mocoso era delicioso, si hubiese sabido que Eren era así, se lo hubiese cogido antes.

-No te atrevas a convertirte en titán o si no te matare… o quizás a tus amigos si eso no te importa-

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron sorprendidos, no podía hacerle esto… pero sabía que el capitán nunca mentía, hacia todo lo que decía y no quería que sus amigos fueran involucrados en esto por lo que en un gemido ahogado se resigno, Levi le quito la mano de la boca y agarro sus caderas con fuerza, aumentando la rapidez de sus embestidas mientras que sin poder acallar sus quejidos, Eren comenzó a gemir y dar pequeños grititos de dolor, sin poder contener las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos, sentía que era destrozado por dentro, le dolía como los mil demonios y solo esperaba que esto terminase de una sola vez.

-Eres apretado mocoso…- le dijo Levi mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me duele… por favor… deténgase ya…-

Levi lo tomo del cabello y volteo el rostro un poco, lo suficiente para capturar sus labios sin dejar de arremeter contra Eren, ya estaba cerca, pronto iba a llegar y la idea de llenar con su semen el culo del mocoso debajo de él era un incentivo para venirse, por lo que en un par de estocadas mas, Levi toco cierto punto en Eren que lo hizo gemir y esta vez no era de dolor, así que llevándose por tocar este lugar, el muchacho llego al orgasmo que jamás pensó tener en una situación como esta, provocando que sus paredes interiores apretaran a Levi y este también se viniera, mordiendo el cuello del menor mientras derramaba toda su semilla dentro del niño, el cual grito por el placer y dolor, sintiendo como un liquido caliente era vertido dentro. El cuerpo de Levi cayó sobre el de Eren mientras recuperaba el aliento al igual que el castaño bajo de él, chupando la piel de su cuello, provocando que quedase una marquita, Levi era muy posesivo con sus cosas y ahora que Eren formaba parte de su propiedad no iba a dejar que nadie lo tocase, porque desde ahora el mocoso era suyo.


End file.
